Applicant has previously disclosed numerous devices that are useful for supporting decorative bulb and socket assemblies on substantially planar support surfaces. Such devices have previously relied upon adhesive pads, screw-type fasteners, or the like, for securing the light support bracket to the substantially planar surface. One disadvantage that has been experienced with prior art devices utilizing adhesive pads for attachment to the support surface is that the devices are sometimes difficult to remove, and leave an adhesive residue on the support surface following removal. Accordingly, a decorative light support assembly is needed that can be utilized to support a decorative bulb and socket assembly on a planar support surface such as glass, yet is capable of being easily removed without marking or otherwise injuring the support surface.